A Little Icecream Never Hurts
by DarkByakko
Summary: Sora finds himself walking along a beach filled with memories of brown, red, and silver heads, and discovers that he's not as alone as he thinks. oneshot, yaoi Riku/Sora LEMONY FLAVOURED


a little ice-cream never hurts

i had fun, this is my first kingdom hearts story, and also my first story posted on ,so have fun reading it!

disclaimer:kingdom hearts is -sadly- not mine,but it would be a much higher rating if it was -evil laugh-

sora made his way along the long expanse of beach called Destiny Island.

it had been 3 years since he had come back, and it hadnt changed much since the last time he had been there.the only thing different about it was there wasnt the familliar red and silver heads bobbing along beside him.

he sighed and bent over to pick up a small shell washed up on the beach by the gentle caress of the chrystal clear waves. he stared blankly at it for a moment, in deep thought, then tossed it into the cool water. he sighed again, and head for the clubhouse.

_three kids were on the beach laughing together , the brunette holding a small yellow star shaped fruit._

_"Next time Riku, ill beat you next time!" he yelled after a race with the taller, more muscular silver haired teen. a red haired girl giggled and dope slapped the spikey haired one._

"God how i miss those times..." Sora thought out loud, fisting the sand where, long ago, they had sat, between his fingers.

_"cant catch me Riku, cant catch me!" Sora yelled, laughing."oh really?" Riku asked, sitting dirctly next to him "awwwww..." Sora groaned head hanging. Riku chuckled and mussed his hair._

It was almost enough to make him cry.He missed the two desperately, and diddnt think he'd ever see them again. that is, untill he looked over the railing, and saw a glint of silver hair next to the paupau tree.Sora raced over to the lopsided foliage, leaping over random objects and almost getting beheaded by a low beam.

he skidded to a halt in front of the tree, but was disappointed to see noone there. he bent over to breath harshly from the run. then, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates upon hearing a painfully familliar laugh. he then pulled his head up so fast, his neck nearly snapped in half.

a tall, strong looking teen with silver hair, and shocking aqua green eyes stood before him, an amused expression across his stern face.

"RIKU!" sora yelled and tackled the older teen to the ground.

"So-sora" Riku stuttered as sora was straddling his waist, face inches away from his own. Sora blushed, and lifted himself up off Riku, the latter getting up as well and awkwardly brushed himself off, a light tint dusting his face as well.

"ah, sorry Riku" Sora apologized, blushing bright red."Guess i was a bit over excited..." he said laughing nervously scratching the back of his head.

"But i cant belive im actually seeing you!" he said excitedly, expression turning quicky from embarrassment to pure joy. Rikus' heart swelled with an unknown emotion." I cant belive it either" Riku confessed sliding closer to Sora. Sora, as dense as he is, slid around him to put his back up agaist the tree. Riku scowled and clenched his fist at the lost oppurtunity.

"hey..." sora called ripping Riku out his thoughts." wanna get some icecream?" he asked lightening the mood. Riku smirked and nodded solemnly."Sure" Sora walked his way back to the clubhouse, and waved for Riku to follow, which he did smiling evily at the thoughts he was having.

Sora ALWAYS had a store of somthing sweet everywhere. He wouldnt be the hyper ball of fun he was without all the sugar.

after a bit of rummaging, Sora emerged with 2 ice-creams in his hand. he handed Riku one of them, and ripped off the wrapper.Riku followed suit, and licked it carefully."Salty?...no...sweet..." Riku said trying to figure out the flavor. Sora giggled and slurpped at his own frosty treat.

after a while of eating the ice-cream, Riku looked up to say somthing, but stopped abruptly upon seeing what the brunette was doing.he almost choked as Sora licked and sucked on the blue popsicle in an unknowingly seductive fashion. little lines of melted juce dribbled down his chin. Riku resisted the urge to lean over and lick it off. he was on the verge of drooling as Sora made arousing sounds while sucking on the cold peice of flavored ice.Riku could almost imagine that tongue expertly carressing his own popsicle. (AN: XD) 'wait, why am i thinking this way about my best friend this way?!' Riku thought and looked longingly at the oblivious brunette.'because he's goddamn sexy when he does that...'another part of him answered.'oh...right...' Riku agreed subcounciously nodding in agreement. he focused on sora once again, and raised his hand to wipe the juice off with his thumb gently, and brought said thumb to his own mouth, and licked it off.

Sora stared at him incredilously for a moment, but Riku returned to his ice-cram and ate it as if that hadnt just happened.the one thing Riku COULDNT ignore though, was the fact that his pants kept getting tighter, everytime he so much as looked at the happy teen, making it harder to keep his restaint.

the last straw was when Riku finished off his ice-cream and was chewing on the stick to keep his mind occupied, and sora took the whole popsicle into his mouth, and bobbed his head up and down on it.more lines of melted icecream had apeared on soras' chin again, and Riku finally lost all self restraint.

he leaned over just as sora finished the icecream, and licked sora's chin clean of the sticky residue.Sora had frozen;so shocked, he couldnt move.Riku took the temparary paralasis to his advantage, and straddled the already shocked boy.Sora's eyes softened, and he relaxed under his tall friend.Riku bent down to nip at sora's lip, and then kissed him.Sora's hands moved up to Riku's neck to try to get Riku as close as possible. Riku let his tongue swipe hungrilyover Sora's lips asking for entrance into the warm cavern that was sora's mouth. Sora quickly figured out the silent plea, and opened his mouth so Riku could plunder it with a skillful tongue."R-Riku" Sora gasoed as Riku left his mouth to give attention to his soft neck. Riku got more and moreexcited, as Sora let out small exotic noises." you dont knowhow long i've wanted to do this Sora.." Riku told the younger teen, voice husky. all he got as a reply was a breathy moan. Riku, beside himself, smirked as Sora squeaked and gasped at every touch, no matter how light. his entire body felt like it was on fire. Riku lifted up his shirt and ran his hands over the chocolate heired youths developing abs. Riku kissed down sora's small neck to his chest, where he stopped to lick at a small pink nub, treating the other one with some attention by pinching and rubbing it with soft fingers.Sora let out a delicious moan that sent shivers up Riku's spine.

Riku proceded down his chest to sora's belly button, where he dipped his warm tongue into.Sora gasped and squirmed around at all the pleasure coursing through his body.Riku had no idea Sora was going to be this vocal, but hey, he wasnt complaining...

Riku made his way down sora's tan stomach to his pants line, and slowly nudged the bulge with his cheek. Sora arched up and thrust into Riku's face involuntarily. Riku smirked again, and unbuttoned Sora's pants and tried his best at getting them off. sora lifted up to help get them off more easily.the pants joined sora's shirt on the ground.Sora pulled Riku's shirt off haphazzardly, and stared at the well toned mucles that had been hidden beneath it. Riku came back up and litterally ate Sora's face lustilly. he snaked a hand between Sora's legs, and groped his hard on through the fabric of his boxers. sora arched up against him, and moaned into the kiss, which then, Riku broke to move down again and remove sora's boxers slowly. Riku stared as Sora turned his head and blushed." wow sora..."riku gasped, surprised at sora's size dispite his...you know...size...

"it looks so...delicious" Riku told the boy licking his lips. sora's eyes opened wide, but rolled back in his head, as his head flew back in a silent moan as Riku licked the head. "R-Ri-Riku..." Sora stuttered and moaned as Riku took him into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it.Riku slowly started bobbing his head up and down, creating delicious friction much to the younger boys pleasure. sora's hands massaged Riku's scalp making Riku hum in delight. Sora shivered at the vibrations that caused.Riku reached up and squeezed sora's balls a few times before realizing sora was about to come. Riku let go of the teens dick and licked his lips. Sora groaned in disappointment. Riku rolledhis eyes, and kissed sora again, passion intesified by arousel. sora's hands dipped into Riku's pants and groped the silverette. Riku groaned and thrust into the small hand.Riku grabbed Sora's hand and pulled it off, and undid his pants.

both completly naked, Riku climed back up to sora, and pressed his fingers to the young teen's mouth. luckily sora was a quick learner for he took the fingers into his moth, and coated them with saliva from a niimble tongue."mmmm" Riku groaned as sora expertly sucked on his long digits.'who knew Sora was a natural?' Riku thought.once his fingers were good and coated with saliva, Riku pulled them from Sora's mouth reluctantly.Sora gave them one last lick before leting Riku proceed. Riku kissed sora thoroughly enough to keep him from noticing the hand moveing towards his suculant ass. Riku slowly inserted a finger in and winced as sora cringed.sora nodded and added another digit into his hole. sora squirmed trying to get away from the fingers, but Riku kept him bust by tongueing his tonsils. Riku sicssored him, and carefully added a third. sora's eyes welled up with tears making Riku feelguilty. "are you okay sora? we can stop if you want..." Riku asked worridly. Sora shook his head, and moved against the fingers. Riku smirked and wriggled his fingers around inside the teen.Sora arched up suddenly and screamed brokenly as Riku brushed agaist his prostate. 'Found it!' Riku thought happily and hit it several times before pulling the fingers out. Sora groaned dissapointedly , but gasped as Riku's head poked his entrance. Riku looked Sora straight in the eyes in a silent question. Sora nodded and Riku pushed in slowly. Sora whimpered a bit and grabbed Riku's shoulders. " y-you're so t-tight s-sora.." Riku groaned and buried himself up to the hilt inside of sora. he let sora get used to the feeling, and was calling upan all of his will pwer not to just pound senselessly into the tight warmth. "ngh...Riku" sora groaned. riku let out a breath he diddnt know he was holding slowly and looked at sora who, at this point, looked so sexy, it made Riku almost cum just at the sight." are you g-gonna move, or sh-shall i?" sora stuttered.Riku raised an eyebrow at this " do what?" he asked smartly and ground into soras hips. "ngh...fucking MOVE!" sora screamed. Riku chuckled and started a slow pace. Sora shivered and fisted the ground. Riku pulled out and slammed back in, biting back amoan at the tightness, and the warmth."f-faster Riku...go ahhh hah f-faster!" Sora groaned. Riku quickly obliged, and sped up.

sora was moaning his name like a mantra at this point, and Riku was in too much pleasure to form words. he shifted a bit, making his way deeper into his younger lover. Sora gasped and arched up." there...r-right there! ngh hah hah" Sora moaned as Riku hit his prostate head on (AN: no pun intended) Riku graned and grabbed sora dick as he felt himself coming close to the edge.sora screamed Riku's name and arched into riku, spilling his juices all over their chests and stomache. the look of pleasure on Sora's face, and the contractions of Sora's mucsles, made him come hard, thrusting one last time and cumming deep inside the brunette, letting out a low throaty moan, and falling on top of sora, both panting heavily. as soon as Riku caught his breath, he pulled out and rolled over beside sora, who curled up against him.

"i love you Riku" sora said quietly, falling asleep quickly.

" i love you too Sora" Riku whipered and kissed him lovingly, and both drifted off.

little blue button: push me and review! please?-puppyeyes-

FLAMES TICKLE AND SHALL BE SCOFFED AT, DO YOUR WORST! nice reviewers and people giving -constructive-criticism shall get internet cookies and be loved by moi


End file.
